


Vid: Better Angels

by catnap332



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: Forever's overrated. Jack-centric video, spoilers through CoE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Video created July 2010.  
> Artist is Lesley Gore.

Download at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ni3ktc1oo12bxw9/Better+Angels.avi) 65mb avi


End file.
